


"Hindi ka na naman umuwi."

by katlina_clara



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Im back lol, Kating why I know it has always been like this, Labyuol, heneral moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Jose Bernal angst you did not ask for lmao. Did this in commemoration of his 117th death anniversary, today, June 16th</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Hindi ka na naman umuwi."

**Author's Note:**

> The Jose Bernal angst you did not ask for lmao. Did this in commemoration of his 117th death anniversary, today, June 16th

**_16 June 1899 ; 6 p.m._ **

The twilight approached, so it was time for her to tidy up, proceed to dinner and go get some rest, but she didn’t. She was at the kitchen, staring at the flame of the _lampara_ , head atop her hand. The rest of her fingers tapped on the tabletop. She was weary, and worried, and disappointed all over. Unfortunately, they have not had yet any children for they have just married which added to her loneliness.

_Eleven days._

Eleven days have passed since his last message to her. She received a short telegram from him last June 5th, saying that they were about to finally have their freedom—that they would finally win against their enemies. This brought her delight. She spread the word around, and promised Hermana Simang’s children horseback riding lessons when he comes back. One last round, she told herself then, all hope in her eyes and heart.

A few days later, a storm of unfortunate fate fell upon them. The Commandant General had been murdered. Their most trusted General, he who her husband looked up to so much, had been ordered by the President to be man-slaughtered; as so the spreading news said. Anger filled her soul since. She had so much hatred for the treachery that hath been done by her own countrymen. Worry replaced, and it was what had she been drowning in next. She kept fussing and mumbling to herself that all will be fine—that all will be well.

Since then, she started to look dreadful. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes had bags and dark circles were starting to show, implying her lack of sleep. She didn’t speak to anyone, nor did she come out of her home or even opened the door. Today, she was still the same. She hadn’t eaten yet. Her guts rumbled and ached but she cared less and less about herself at every passing time. All she wanted now were answers to every question she has, but something has to be done.

She decided to write him a letter. She quickly took out a piece of parchment and a _pluma_ and an inkwell from the small compartment of their bedroom table. She rushed back to the kitchen and started writing her message.

 

_Hunio 16 1899_

_Minamahal kong Guinoo,_  
  


_Ako’y malugod na sumusulat sa iyo sapagkat nababahala. Hindi na ako muling nakarinig ng balita mula sa iyo. Hindi na ka na muling sumulat ‘di tulad ng iyong mensahe noong nakaraang linggo. Nasasaan ka na ba, Mahal? Matagal ka pa ba? Hindi ka na naman umuwi._

_Nabalitaan ko na ang mapoot na sinapit ng Heneral. Nalungkot ako at natakot sapagkat ayon sa iyo’y kasama mo siya nang araw na iyon. Ngunit nang sabihin sa amin dito na sila lamang ng Koronel ang nasawi, mas lumuwag yaring dibdib sapagkat alam kong hindi ka napasama sa kanila. Ngunit ako’y napupuno pa rin ng masidhing galit sa kanilang sinapit. Hindi ko lubos maintindihan kung bakit nangyari ito. Aking inakala na lalaya na tayo._

_Nais ko pa ang magtanong ngunit mas mabuti kung sa labas ng liham mo ito masagot. Narito lamang ako sa ating munting tahanan, nag-iintay sa iyong pagdating. Lubos mang nangungulila, patuloy pa rin akong mag-aabang. Magbalik ka nawa nang mas maaga at nang matulin. Pagpalain ka ng Dios, Mahal ko._

_Nagmamahal,_  
  


 

As she was about to sign her name on the letter, a loud knocking at her door came, and a woman kept shouting her name. She abruptly dashed to the door and opened it to Hermana Simang who hugged tightly. She felt that something was off because she could hear her sobbing, and that she had never embraced her that way. She paced to see a soldier in front of them, holding out something that seemed to be a telegram. She stared at the soldier with curiosity, who gave her a weary look.

“Anong nangyayari?” she asked.

Hermana Simang let go of her and looked her in the eyes like how a mother does. She turned and nodded at the man. He then passed the piece of paper to her and removed his hat. Her heart pounded, and her hands shook as she took the telegram.

She slowly opened the folds of the paper and carefully read the message. Tears fell from her eyes at every word she read. He was found dead on a street at Angeles, Pampanga by a passer-by, just this morning. He wasn’t wearing his uniform. He was seen by other people around running away from something—or someone. The shooter was yet unknown.

“Ito na lamang po ang naiwan at aming kinuha para sa inyo.”

The soldier handed the clothes he was last seen wearing. The blood stains were still fresh. She shed more tears as she held them to her chest, trying to feel his lost warmth. Then, the man handed more items to her: his insignia, their wedding ring, and a photo of her that he kept during his duties. Written at the back of the photo were the words of his handwriting, _mi amore_. She fell to her knees and sobbed quietly, embracing the last pieces of memories he had left for her.

“H-humihingi ho kami ng lubos na pasensiya, Ginang. Lubos ho naming ikinalulungkot ang mga nangyari. Hindi rin ho namin inasahan na umabot sa ganito.”

She didn’t respond with anything. She only knelt and wept, still embracing the last treasures of him.

“Kailangan ko na hong magtungo. Humihingi po muli kami ng dispensa.”

Hermana Simang replied for her, then the soldier walked away.  She then hugged her tight again, enveloping her with her motherly love and compassion. She helped her stand and walked her inside her home, which suddenly turned into only a house after finding out that her dear husband has left her for good and will never return.

“Hindi...hindi ko man lang siya nakita...kahit isang saglit lamang.” she uttered. “Nangako siyang babalikan niya ako. Nangako siya…”

* * *

 

Few days later, the sky grew more dour, and fear filled everyone more. She was seated by the kitchen table, sewing the bullet hole on his death torso, which she had washed to look good as new. She then heard screaming and gunshots, but it didn’t bother her. She went on repairing his shirt, calmly, humming to the sound of the lullaby she used to sing to him before they both take off to dreamland.

A few seconds later, her door burst open. The horrifying noise from outside was now louder and it impaled her eardrums. Someone then grabbed her by the arm and took his clothes. She screamed and cursed at him but he dragged her and tossed her to their bed. He tore her _baro_ and lifted her _saya_. She continued screaming as he forced himself in her, but he covered her mouth with his huge white hands. She cried for help. She cried for him. The last thing she knew, there was a gunshot and her surroundings went black, and finally silent.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> WILL I DO KUYA MAM ANGST WE WILL SEE


End file.
